When It Was Me
by Purwpul
Summary: Songfic! When It Was Me by Paulua Deanda  Tiva jealousy! Tony/Jeanne but mostly Tiva


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or When It Was Me by Paula Deanda**

**Authors Note: Random story I thought of while listening to this song. It's one of my favorites(:**

"Abby, I have…" Ziva said, evidence in hand. She stopped when she heard Tony and Abby talking about his new girlfriend.

"What does she look like?" Abby asked.

"Oh, she has gorgeous eyes and this beautiful brown hair," Tony explained.

"Well don't stop there! I want to hear everything," Abby complained.

"Okay, she drives a black truck that her dad bought for her."

"Ohh, black, I love that color."

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5" _

_Long brown hair all down her back_

_Cadillac truck so the hell what_

_What's so special about that_

"Wait, why'd she get the truck in the first place? I wish my dad would randomly go and buy me a new hearse."

"Well, she modeled, when she was younger. She won prize money. When she was twelve she asked her dad for a truck. He said when she was older he'd get her one with the money she won."

"She sounds perfect for you Tony," Abby said.

"She's perfect for anyone."

_She used to model she's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck 'o 5_

_And I guess that she's alright_

_If perfection's what you like_

"Here's a picture of her," Tony said handing Abby the picture.

"Tony, you forgot to mention that she is a doctor." Abby said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, sorry," he said looking at the picture. He was looking at it like it's the greatest thing in the world. She _is_ amazing though."

A tear slides down Ziva's cheek. 'I wanted to be a doctor, why didn't I become one?' she though. 'My dad raised me a killer. He likes her because I try to kill the people that she tries to save, that's why…'

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used _

_To look at me that way_

_What makes her so much better than me_

**-Flashback-**

"Tony?" Ziva said seductively. She felt him shiver next to her on the bed.

He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, sadness playing on his face.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked worried.

"Nothing," he paused. "It's just everytime I gaze into your eyes it makes everything perfect," Tony said a smile tugging at his lips.

"Mmh, I love you, my little hairy butt," Ziva whispered into his ear.

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

**-End Flashback-**

_And now you don't feel the same I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name_

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes_

_Now you don't care I'm alive how did we let the fire die_

**-Flashback-**

"Tony, Tony!" Ziva screamed, "stop tickling me. Right now!"

They were in Tony's apartment playing truth or dare. Ziva picked truth; Tony asked if she was ticklish. She said no. She lied.

"No!" he yelled back, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes!"

"Okay," he paused. "You know I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I just found out where the Mossad ninja's ticklish spot is," he said tickling her again.

"Ha, very funny," Ziva said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know Ziva, that's what makes you perfect. That you have flaws…and ticklish spots! Your unperfectcy makes you perfect."

"Unperfectcy?"

"Heh, yeah, that's why I love you," he said kissing her forehead.

**-End Flashback-**

_Because I can remember when it was me_

_That made you smile, that made you laugh_

_Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me_

_That was your world, your perfect girl_

_Nothing about me has changed that's why I'm here wondering_

"Oh, Ziva! I didn't see you there," Tony said rounding the corner out of Abby's lab.

"Um, I just had evidence from Gibbs, for Abby," She said quickly. She was trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying by looking down. Too late.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin up.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Oh, okay then," he said unsure, but headed for the elevator anyways.

'If I was _her _he would've kept asking what was wrong. I'm not _her. _I don't want to be _her_,' Ziva tried to convince herself.

"Something is wrong, Tony," she said softly out loud.

He was in the elevator and turned around. Her back was facing him.

"It's you," she said, as the elevator doors closed.

_What makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_Because I can remember when it was me_

_When it was me_


End file.
